PokeHigh
by PikaFarmer
Summary: First fic. (Shippings: Special, Oldrival,MangaQuest,Frantic,OCxOC.) Rated T


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

It was a clear and sunny Monday morning in Viridian City, students gathered around a board for their dorms and roommates next to a banner that said, and "Welcome to Kanto High!" It is super crowded. Two students stood out from the others.

A girl on the left had a purple hoodie with a Pokeball on the back and dark blue jeans. She also had dark purple sneakers and an Espeon on her shoulder that is eating an Oran berry. The girl had long, dark brown hair that is layered and let down with lime green headphones attached to a violet MP3 Player. She also had unusual violet eyes with a silver necklace and on the necklace was an Espeon pendant. She had a tan brown hair tie on her left wrist. She was not the tallest and was no too fat, not to skinny.

A boy to her right had a black and yellow checkered vest with a white shirt that goes above his elbows underneath. He also has black ripped jeans with a black tie. The boy wore a black fedora with a Pokeball on a white ribbon and a blue digital watch on his right wrist. Also he had yellow sneakers and an Umbreon was also rested on his shoulder. He had short, black hair with small spikes in the front with dark yellow eyes. The boy was muscular and little bit on the skinner side. He was pretty tall compared to the other boys. The two students had been best friends since they were 3 years old. Their parents gave those Eevees when they were 5, the boy being a night owl the Eevee evolved into an Umbreon while the girl was an early bird her Eevee evolved into an Espeon. They were just accepted to join the most prestigious high school in all of Kanto.

?'S POV

"Hmm, I'm in the Yellow Dorm (which is for girls) and you're in the Red Dorm (which is for boys), their right to each other!" I exclaimed while pointing at the map on the board. "See; quit your worrying that we'd be separated Leon!" I laughed.

"Yeah, also I can't wait to see my roommates!" Leon chuckled as his Umbreon crawled in his checkered vest.

"Me too, also I can't believe we are in Kanto High!" I smiled while fiddling with my headphones as my Espeon, Munchy, crept in my bag to get more berries.

"Yeah, I think I should go unpack now!" Leon beamed.

"I'll unpack too, see you later Leon!" I waved.

"Yeah, see you later Violet!" Leon waved back.

25 minutes later.

"Ah here it is this school is so big!" I grinned as I reached the door. I walked and I saw a girl with pig tails in a lab coat. The dorm had everything; it even had kitchen. They were 3 couches to the right of me with a flat screen TV.

"Hi, you must be Violet Murasaki right?" The girl smiled.

"Yup, that's me!" I answered.

"I am Crystal Kessho or Crys, nice to meet you and I'm also a junior!" Crystal greeted as she extended her hand for a handshake. I gladly accepted.

"We heard a new student will be joining our dorm today, oh please excuse me for a second; I'll go get my friends." The girl politely walked away. She quickly came with 3 girls. A girl with long blond hair in a yellow blouse first introduced herself.

"Hi I am Amarillo del Bosque Verde but I preferred to be called Yellow and also I am a senior!" The blond timidly smiled as a Pikachu with a pink flower next to its ear crawled on her head. The next person was a girl that had a white hat and had a blue shirt with a red skirt.

"Hey my name is Blue Mizu, and I'm senior!" The girl chucked as her hat took form of a Ditto. Then the last girl had a blue bandanna and had fangs.

"Sup I'm Sapphire Birch but you can call me Sapph and I'm a sophomore!" The girl with a bandanna lazily introduced.

"Hi I'm Violet Murasaki I'm also a senior!" I smiled as yelling could be heard from outside.

"BLUE ALL THE WAY!" A boy yelled.

"CRYS IS SO HOT AND SMART!" Another yelled.

"SAPPH IS SO AWESOME!" Yet another yelled.

"YELLOW IS SO CUTE!" Another yelled. It got annoying as more boys crowded around the dorm.

"Well you see we're quite popular here and a group of boys named RGSquared have an equal amount of fans." Yellow whispered.

"Yup, they call us…" Blue smirked as she was cut off.

"Rolling Girls!" The boys chanted.

"It's so annoying!" Sapphire growled as I sweat dropped.

"Let me see if I can do anything." I sighed as I walked outside towards the crowd of fans. "STOP ANNOYING US AND GET TO CLASS IDIOTS!" I yelled as I round house kicked them.

"AH SHE'S HURTING ME! "The fans screeched in pain.

"SHUT UP MORONS!" I yelled again while giving them uppercuts.

"Ehehe so do we have uniforms?" I asked as I slipped back in the room.

"Yeah it's stupid!" Sapphire groaned.

"Well let's go change!" Blue chuckled loudly. I walked into my room and thought, "WOW THIS IS AWESOME!" My room has violet walls and a bed I the corner and a closet that can live. Also the bathrooms were so huge. A desk was also stationed across from the bed. In the closet were the girl's uniforms. The girl's uniforms are blue blazers with blue skirts. Blue modified her skirt to be shorter. They also had a red tie and a white shirt underneath. They weren't bad. I walked out of my room and saw they were waiting for me, we walked quickly to class.

Leon's POV

"I think I'm going the right way, this school is just to dang big, I should of walked with Violet!" I sighed. As crowd of girls stampeded past me a hand grabbed me into a dorm.

"Wow that was too close!" A voice laughed, the person wore a black and gold cap.

"Yeah, is this the Red Dorms?" I asked the boy in a black and gold cap.

"Yep, let me guess your Leon Kiiro senior, right?" The voice asked.

"Yes that's me, but who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Gold Gourudo junior, one of your roommates!" Gold smirked.

"Eh one more question, who were those girls?" I asked.

"Fan girls, they're our fan girls." Another voice chimed in.

"Good morning Mr. Emotionless!" Gold teased a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Shut up." The boy said emotionless.

"Oh that's Green Oak, aka Mr. Emotionless. He's also a senior." Gold introduced.

"Green what time is it?" A boy in a red and white jacket asked sleepily.

"Ah it's 9:36!" I answered.

"Thanks Green!" The boy thanked.

"That wasn't me Red." Green replied.

"Oh then who's this." Red questioned.

"Hi I'm Leon Kiiro, a new senior here." I introduced.

"Well I'm Red Akai, I'm a senior too!" Red grinned.

"Now all there's left is Sissy Boy, must be sewing again!" Gold smirked.

"I'm not a sissy." A boy in a white hat walked out of a room.

"Yes you are Ruby." Green spoke nonchalantly. "By the way we have a new student."

"Oh hello I'm Ruby Skinku a sophomore, and I believe your Leon Kiiro right!" Ruby smiled.

"Yes, nice too meet you." I replied.

"Nice too meet you too." Ruby smiled again.

"I believe this school has uniforms right!" I asked.

(Boy's dorms are the same as the girl's dorms)

"Yeah, I'll show you to your room." Ruby answered. We approached my room and I was amazed that it was so big. (Same as Violet's but has yellow green walls) As walked over to the closet to get my uniform. As I expected, the uniform was blue blazers with tan pants. They had a white shirt with a black tie. I walked out as soon as I changed and we walked towards our class.

Sorry this chapter is very boring; I'll make it more exciting in the next chapters.

Ages, Class, Partners:

Blue: 19 Senior Ditto (Ditty)

Red: 18 Senior Pikachu (Pika)

Green: 18 Senior Scizor

Violet: 17 Senior (Skipped a grade) Espeon

Leon: 17 Senior (Skipped a grade) Umbreon

Yellow: 16 Senior (Skipped two grades) Pikachu (ChuChu)

Gold: 15 Junior Ambipom (Ataro)

Crystal: 15 Junior Meganium (Mega)

Ruby: 14 Sophomore Swampert (Zuzu)

Sapphire: 14 Sophomore Blaziken (Toro)


End file.
